


May I Have This Dance?

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, high school dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to his first high school dance with the singular purpose of asking Dean Winchester to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

It’s Castiel’s first school dance.  Sure, he is 17, but he’d been home schooled until high school, and his parents never let him go to anything that wasn’t academic or extracurricular related, other than fencing lessons.  He is a champion fencer, not that any of his peers know that.  So, here he stands in the school gymnasium at his first high school dance in his Sunday mass suit, because his mother insisted that’s simply how it was done.  She’d been wrong.  

He isn’t standing off to the side alone because he’s unpopular or reviled. In fact, he is liked or lusted after by a large portion of the student body. He actually had to clear his browser history after he researched the meaning a of note written about him in one of the boys’ bathroom stalls.  He was flattered but also disturbed.

No, Cas stands on his own, watching because he enjoys observing his peers who clearly have a much better grasp of social interaction than him.  More importantly, he studies their movements in an attempt to learn how to dance, so he can ask Dean Winchester for a dance.  Dean is 18 and the school’s resident bad boy.  He’s dated men and women in equal number, and given anyone who complained about it a fat lip.  Needless to say, Cas’ interest is piqued. 

Cas’ mom had taught him how to waltz, but that isn’t what his classmates are doing, and Cas doesn’t want to stick out anymore than he already does.

Dean dances with one of the cheerleaders named Lisa, but from what Cas knows they broke up a month ago and are now just good friends. Other girls and boys have begged Dean for a dance and he obliged them each briefly before moving onto the next.  Several girls had asked Cas if he cared to join them, but he did not feel he was prepared enough to attempt it yet.

However, before Cas realizes it is getting late, the DJ announces the last song of the night.  Cas panics.  He hasn’t gotten to dance with Dean yet, and he has no idea if his mother will let him attend another dance.  Cas is marching across the gym toward Dean before his mind even registers what his feet are doing.

He taps Dean on the shoulder the way his mother taught him, and Dean turns away from where he is snatching a cookie off the refreshment table.  ”Hey, Cas.  What can I do for you, man?” Dean asks with a smile though his cheeks bulge with cookie.

"May I have this dance?" Cas asks as he stiffly bows, because he isn’t entirely sure what protocol is, so he reverts back to his mother’s lesson. Dean looks at him oddly for a moment before he shrugs and motions for Castiel to lead the way.  However, once they are out on the floor, Cas’ studies fail him.  He stands in front of Dean looking mildly lost as to where he should put his hands.

"Dude, do whatever’s natural, I’m not gonna be offended if I’m the chick," Dean said as he steps closer to Cas.  

"Of course, you aren’t a ‘chick.’ I am aware of that."

"It’s just a phrase,Cas.  Meant you can lead if you want," Dean explains patiently.  Castiel quickly grabs his right hand and puts his other arm around Dean’s side, and Dean doesn’t complain as he rests his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

"I’m afraid I only know how to waltz, because my observations of our classmates were cut short by the DJ," Cas apologizes as they just stand there staring at each other.  Dean smiles brightly as he simply starts to sway and take small steps which Cas quickly mimics.

"So, a suit huh?" Dean asks as they slowly move to the song.  Dean is wearing torn jeans and a gray t-shirt under a plaid button down, his usual fare.  Other couples dance around them, but neither really notices.

"I was told this is what one wears to a dance, but clearly it was not the most reliable information.  I’m sorry if I look ridiculous," Castiel apologizes.

"Nah, looks good on you, man," Dean assures him as he smooths the material covering Cas’ shoulder with his hand.  "You don’t get out much, do you Cas?" Dean asks, and Cas can hear the affection in Dean’s words.  It warms his heart and definitely his cheeks.  

"No, though I try to come up with excuses to remain at school for your baseball games," Cas replies, not really understanding how that sounds.  Dean chuckles at it anyway and pulls Cas a little closer, so they are dancing cheek to cheek.  

"You’re something else, Cas," Dean says, and Castiel doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just continues to sway in Dean’s arms and enjoy it.  The song ends and the lights come up, but Dean doesn’t pull away as he did with the others.  

When Dean finally does pull back, it’s only far enough to catch Cas’ lips with his.  The kiss is quick, barely more than a brush, but it’s sweet and Dean just smiles at Cas as he pulls away.

"I should be going.  Mother will be waiting," Cas says sadly as he brushes his fingers over his lips.

"I’ll walk you to your car if you like," Dean offers and he holds out his hand for Cas to hold, and Cas takes it eagerly.  They walk shoulder to shoulder to the car Cas’ borrowed from his mother.  When they get to the car, Dean pulls Cas in by his lapels and gives gives him a much rougher kiss.  He even slips his tongue into Cas’ mouth when the younger boy gasps.  Cas kisses back sloppily, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind.

When they finally pull apart, Dean smirks at Cas.  ”Next time you come to a game, you should come say hi.  Maybe give me a good luck kiss,” he says before pecking Cas again then walking off toward the black Impala he always drives.  Cas can’t keep the smile off his face the entire ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I just needed some fluff in my life, so this happened. As always you can also find me on tumblr as jinxedambitions if you want to find my other shorter fics.


End file.
